And Falling Down Is All I've Ever Known
by imma1pirate1argh
Summary: Takes place during season one. Kellyn's a hero or a villian, she isn't quite sure yet. When she meets a certain villian things seem to change for them both. Sucky summary but eh. Sylar/OC.
1. Chapter One

**Hi everyone! Alright, so new story and new fandom. I'm branching out a bit here and yeah, I'm a little nervous. I've never written in Heroes before and to be honest I'm kind of scared. But, I'm putting it out there and that's that. Feel free to leave feedback and constructive criticism will definitely be welcomed. Anyway, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize. I only own Kellyn and her relations. The title of the story is taken from Oasis's song Falling down. **

_I haven't come this far to let you bring me down_

_**Chapter One ,**_

**E**veryone wants to be special. It's a simple fact of life. Not everyone wants to blend in and be unoriginal; it's why we try to reinvent ourselves. We get bored with the norm and voila, we bring on change. At least this is the case with most people. Some people are different already and all they really want to do is blend in, try to get back to how things once were. This is a story about people who are different and are walking the line between embracing who they are and trying to fit into the lives they once had. It's a time of confusion and discovery. It's a time of worry and doubt. It's a time of wonder and awe. It's a time of death and sadness. And like every story, it has a beginning and an end. Our story begins in small paper company, below it actually –

**

* * *

S**he had been in the facility for some time. Alright, it really hadn't been that long; a month or so, if she had to guess. She hadn't seen anyone like her enter the facility since she had been captured and locked up. That might have been because she was being detained in one of the cells rather than the room she had once occupied. This was until _he_ arrived. Sylar. She'd heard the name spoken in various tones: anger, fear, contempt, awe, respect. The woman was curious and a bit frightened as any human might be. He was placed in the cell beside hers and as she looked through the grate connecting their cells, she noticed he was sitting silently on the bed, arms locked around his bent knees. For days he was silent and stared down at the stark white mattress. Many times the woman had wanted to say something to him but found she was unable to think of anything to say to a man like him.

It wasn't until a week later that she finally got her chance. In order to further provoke the dangerous man, Bennet tossed her on her ass into the silent man's cell. _Awesome._ When nothing happened and she did absolutely nothing to disturb Sylar, Bennet left without saying a word.

"**Sylar is it?"** she finally managed to ask. He only gave a nod, not even casting a glance in her direction. **"The name's Kellyn Parker,"** she informed him, knowing he probably didn't care.

"**Forest is an odd name, especially for a girl,"** he said easily.

Kellyn blinked a few times, not sure if she had heard anything at all; he still hadn't looked at her. Clearing her throat, the woman gave a nod. **"Yes. My parents, more specifically my mum was a bit odd."** The woman paused, head tilting to the side as something crossed her mind. **"How did you know that? Can you read minds?"**  
**"Hardly,"** he answered with a small grin. **"I remembered your name from a list I have. Kellyn Forest Parker: born on September 12, 1983, twenty-three, born in Bristol, England, moved to Riverside, Iowa, currently living at 125 Winchester Road, Odessa, Texas."**

"**Good memory,"** she mused quietly, studying him.

"**One of the many talents I have,"** Sylar explained as he finally turned his intense brown eyed gaze onto her.

Kellyn found herself caught off guard at how blank his eyes seem to be. There was life but it was devoid of any emotion. _Interesting._ **"He's been looking for you for a while now, you know,"** she informed him as she moved just a little closer.

"**There are no others here?"** he asked, seeming to blow her words off for the time being. The man decided if there were others like them detained here his search for other special abilities might be easier. He watched as the woman, Kellyn, shook her head. Pity.

"**Nope, just me. From what I know anyway. I was in a room, like an actual room but I couldn't play nice."** Kellyn smiled easily before resting back on the palms of her hands. **"What can you do, exactly?"**She wondered, eyebrow raised in question.

Sylar eyed the brunette at his side, seeing her not as his next victim but perhaps as someone that could help him out of wherever it was he was currently being held at. **"Quite a few things. How did you know who I was?"  
"When I was up in one of the rooms, I heard them talk about you. Them being Bennet, the man with the glasses and Eden, the woman with the short hair. I've heard them say you can take peoples abilities."**

Sylar only nodded, still not sure he actually trusted Kellyn. **"What else have you heard?"**

"**That you've killed many people. Bennet was worried you were out for his daughter," **she answered.

"**And what can his daughter do?"**

"**She has the ability of rapid cellular regeneration, which is pretty handy." **Kellyn grinned at this. This was how she had gotten caught of course. She'd seen the blond cheerleader one day with her friend, jumping to her death. Only the blond hadn't died but stood up and dusted herself off. After following the girl and just getting close enough to mimic her power, Bennet had caught her. Thus the reason why she was locked up and thus the reason she hated Claire and her father.

Sylar once again nodded, smirking; he liked the sound of this. Then again, the woman at his side didn't exactly know he'd already been there and done that. Just because he failed the first time didn't mean he would fail the next. **"What can you do?"**

Kellyn looked across at the iron door, biting her lip. Deciding there wasn't much he could do within the confines of this room and taking a rather large risk on her life, she nodded. **"What I can do is called empathic mimicry, which basically means I can duplicate other abilities and reproduce them at will." **She took in his interested expression, his eyes calculating. **"I'd show you but from what I've been warned, they'll detain me further if I try anything."**

"**Well, we'll just have to find a way out won't we?"**

Kellyn liked the sound of this.

**

* * *

E**very day was much the same. Sylar and Kellyn would sit in silence, rarely speaking. Even when they did manage to have something close to a conversation, it never got too personal. Could you blame them? Sylar didn't exactly want to talk to the woman about the weather or anything even resembling small talk and Kellyn? Well, what could she say? 'Hey, how exactly did you kill those people anyway?' Yeah, not exactly a smooth move on her part; though she was curious.

For the most part, the two stayed on opposite sides of the room. Sylar sat on his bed, arms locked around his bent knees; much like the first time Kellyn had seen him. His focus rested solely on the blank wall before him and Kellyn couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. She rested on her back on her own bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling. The days seemed to drag on and Kellyn wasn't even sure what day it was, to be honest.

The slot opened and Bennet dropped two sets of food into the slot. He eyed the pair for a moment, noticing that Kellyn was the only one to meet his gaze.

"**How are you enjoying your stay with Gabriel, Kellyn?"** he asked, his eyes darting onto Sylar's back.

She debated on whether or not she actually wanted to answer him. Deciding there wasn't much difference between answering and not answering, she opened her mouth. **"It's pleasant. He's really talkative at night, if you must know." **Her grin widened as Sylar subtly caught her gaze. **"We've been over the various powers we have and compared them. We've also been trying to decide which one of us gets to kill you when we get out of here."**

Bennet didn't look amused, not in the least. He turned off the lights before turning on his heel and leaving the pair in darkness once more.

Kellyn sat up on her bed and turned to face Sylar. **"Don't think he was too pleased with that."**

Turning his head, Sylar looked at her with a slight grin. **"Probably not."**

**

* * *

B**oth Kellyn and Sylar had been dozing lightly, neither wanting to let themselves get too deep into sleep. It was as the lights in their cell suddenly turned on that both were pulled from their places of resting. Sylar was the first on his feet as Kellyn lazily sat up. Eden? What was she doing? Normally it was only Bennet that appeared in the cell area. Kellyn's hazel eyes tracked Sylar's movements, watching as he went up to the large glass observation window.

"**I know you, don't I?"** he asked, head tilting as he regarded her. Yes, he had seen her somewhere before.

"**I live next to Chandra Suresh,"** Eden answered. Her fingers loosely gripped the gun held in her hand. What was she planning? By this time, Kellyn was on her feet and standing just behind Sylar.

Sylar nodded in understanding. Now he remembered. **"That wonderful ability,"** he started still studying her. **"The power of persuasion, and this whole time, you were the girl next door."** This ability she had would definitely come in handy.

Eden was not amused, even Kellyn could tell this much. Finally, she held the gun up so both man and woman could see it clearly. **"I'm going to take this gun, and I'm going to put it in this slot,"** she started slowly. Her gaze intensified and her voice deepened as she continued, **"You're going to take it, and you're going to blow your brains out."**

Kellyn was surprised to find that Sylar didn't seem to be affected by the woman's ability. **"You knew, didn't you?" **he asked. Sylar's arm raised in a motion so fast neither Kellyn nor Eden had seen it coming, sending the short haired girl flying through the glass window. His large hand settled around her throat, seeming to choke the woman. **"You knew what I was, and you let it continue. In a way, you helped me," **Sylar said harshly before letting out a low chuckle. **"And after I've consumed your power, you'll help me even more."** His voice has softened considerably and his other hand raised, all but one finger lowered.

The brunette haired woman behind him found it fascinating, the whole thing. Kellyn made no move to stop Sylar and no move to help Eden. It was as if the woman standing there just didn't care. That was the simple truth too, Kellyn just didn't care. Hazel eyes watched as Eden raised the gun, making as if she was going to shoot Sylar in the face. It was then that Kellyn felt something much like anger flood through her. For whatever reason, she didn't know, but it was there.

"**Oh, Eden, you know that won't hurt me,"** Sylar said, shaking his head slightly.

Before Kellyn or Sylar could do anything, they both realized what was going to happen. In a second, a shot rang out and blood covered what was left of the window and the two people now left in the room.

Oh, they were going to be in shit.

( About an Apparition – Meriwether )


	2. Chapter Two

**Hokay! Chapter two! Thanks to those that have checked out the story and to No.1 Victim for being the first to review. C=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize. I only own Kellyn and her relations. The title of the story is taken from Oasis's song Falling down. **

_Hope the end is well worth waiting for_

_**Chapter Two,**_

**K**ellyn should have realized when Bennet said they were interested how things worked; she should have known _this_ was what they had meant. For days she watched as the doctor, Hank, ran various tests on Sylar. At this point, she felt helpless. Part of her felt she should be trying to stop them, trying to fend them off of the man she shared a cell with. The other half of her knew it was useless. The only thing it would get her was kicked out of the cell; that wouldn't do.

As she stared at the motionless man, she remembered the tests that had been done on her. It wasn't as thorough or tortuous (depending on who you asked) as it was being done to him. By the end of it his eyes were drained, rimmed with red and the most he could do was lay there. Instead of comforting him - which wasn't really in her nature anyway - she sat close to him silently. Many times she would look over and he would be staring at, what to her was a giant cockroach. It gave her the creeps, to be honest. There wasn't much Kellyn was afraid of but bugs – spiders, roaches, and flying insects – did her in. Despite this, her gaze remained impassive as she looked on at the crawling vermin before looking back at Sylar.

Bennet was a dick and so was the stupid company he worked for. So far their testing remained inconclusive and she was pretty fucking glad for it. It served them right. Her eyes shifted to the observation window as Bennet strolled through it. Briefly she met his surveying gaze before looking back at the bed Sylar was strapped to. She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall farthest from the doctor and Sylar as Bennet entered the cell.

Hank lifted his hand to look over a thin section of paper, eyes reading over the man's vitals. He looked over at Mr Bennet and shook his head, **"I don't know what's happening. His vitals are extremely irregular."**

"**After all we've done to him, I'm not surprised,"** Bennet replied. He looked over at Kellyn for a second before letting his eyes travel back down to Sylar. The man was shivering and shaking every once in a while; Bennet couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head. Snapping out of it, he looked back at Hank. **"Keep him stabilized."**

"**There is another option," **the doctor started.

Bennet gave him a look and effectively cut him off. **"Our instructions are to keep him alive. Do whatever it takes. If he crashes, you bring him back; again and again. When he dies it'll be on my terms. Clear?" **Letting a moment of silence pass, he turned to look at Kellyn. **"You, come with me."**

**

* * *

B**ennet closed the door behind them, waving a hand in the direction of an empty seat. Kellyn wasn't sure why he wasn't using any restraints on her now; outside of the cell all her powers could be used. Something about this struck her as odd and she raised an eyebrow as she took a seat.

"**You're probably wondering what this is all about Ms Parker,"** Bennet started as he opened a manila file that Kellyn hadn't noticed before. She remained silent and gave a slight nod to show she was in fact listening. **"You haven't been too cooperative since you've been here; not that I'm too surprised about that-"**

"**-Bennet, if you don't mind can we just get to the point?"** Kellyn interrupted.

"**I know that you know about Claire and what she can do. I also know that Sylar knows of this as well. He's already attempted to gain her ability and failed." **By the look Kellyn was attempting to cover up, Bennet figured she didn't know any of this. **"You on the other hand, now have her ability. That would make six abilities, Kellyn."** He flipped through her file for a second, pausing on a page. His eyes raked over it before looking up at the brunette haired woman. **"I know what happened to your parents."**

"**I'm sure you do,"** Kellyn answered calmly, facial expression impassive. What was he playing at?

"**Your mother was like you, had the ability to manipulate electricity. Your father found out and wasn't too happy about it; called the both of you abominations, was it?" **Knowing Kellyn wouldn't say a word, he barreled right on. **"Father went after you one time, didn't he? Didn't get too far before your mother was stepping in. Bit of a struggle and one zap and your father went for the gun."**

"**That's enough,"** Kellyn finally said. As she sat there, she could see it. It all played out in her head as it did when she let herself, even for a second, think about that night. Looking at Bennet, something flashed in her eyes. **"What do you want, Bennet?"**

"**Oh, I don't want anything from you, Kellyn."**

"**Then why did you bring me in here? Especially without any protection; it really wasn't very smart Bennet,"** Kellyn answered as she got to her feet.

Bennet looked the picture of ease as he leaned back in his chair. **"I suggest you sit down, Kellyn. We're not finished yet."**

"**What more could you have to say to me Bennet?" **Kellyn asked as she raised her hand.

"**I know about your parents, your real parents." **

This threw Kellyn off guard and she lowered her hand. **"What the bloody hell are you on about?"**

**

* * *

T**he room was silent as Kellyn sat down on the edge of her bed, not looking at the doctor and Sylar. Her mind was reeling. Bennet hadn't said much more than the fact that Kellyn's real mom was alive and showed her a picture. Now, the younger woman didn't recognize this woman but it gave her all the more reason to find a way out of this place. All her life she had felt like she was out of place. The only thing keeping her from finding more was that her mother could do what she could and it was comforting but now she was finding out that her mother wasn't really her mother at all. Putting her head in her hands, she let out a small breath.

"**I did everything I could. He's dead."**

Kellyn turned to look at the doctor, shocked. How could that be right? She supposed this was good for the rest of the world but she couldn't help but feel saddened. This made no sense because she hardly knew the man. Shaking her head, she turned away from them and stared at the wall ahead, trying to zone out. Just as she was blocking out the things going on behind her, a gasp brought her out of it. Turning her head her eyes widened in shock.

"**Help me,"** Sylar said as he looked down at the doctor. Kellyn was on her feet in a second, helping to heave the now deceased man onto Sylar's bed. She watched as the recently thought to be deceased man bent down and grabbed the white sheet that had slid to the floor during the struggle. He draped it over the doctor before turning on his heel.

"**What now?"** Kellyn asked, looking from the sheet covered body to Sylar.

"**We wait."** And with that he started for the door. As his fingers wrapped around the door knob he turned to look at the brunette, a silent question in his eyes. Was she going to come with him or stay behind? Kellyn's feet moved of their own accord.

**

* * *

T**hey had settled on the floor just outside of the cell they had been sharing. Not much was being said but that was alright because both were honestly grateful to be out of the cramped cell. They'd paced around the little area and stretched their legs.

Sylar lowered himself to the ground, watching as a flame only a few inches high settled over the palm of Kellyn's hand. An eyebrow rose slightly as they're gazes met. **"Pryokinesis, telekinesis, regeneration, and invisibility, anything else?"** Sylar asked.

"**Nope, that's about it."** Of course this wasn't the truth but it was close enough. Two more abilities mentioned and he would have known them all; maybe someday but not today.

For the past few hours they'd been comparing their powers and Sylar found he was amused to find that she was genuinely in awe of the things he could do. That kind of power, the ability to impress someone with his abilities? It was actually kind of enthralling in itself.

"**Bennet should be here soon, yeah?"** Kellyn asked as she looked around for a clock but found that there wasn't one.

After a few more minutes of somewhat freedom, they returned to the cell in order to wait for Bennet to appear. There was a kind of peace between the two now, something like a kindred spirit. While Sylar still felt the need to discover just how empathic mimicry worked, he pushed it aside deciding she was of more use to him alive; for now. Kellyn, on the other hand, found the man to be frustratingly interesting. She did her best to remain apathetic and impassive but the truth was she wanted to learn more about him and her reasons were purely selfish.

**

* * *

I**t was quiet in the cell as Bennet opened the door. His eyes roamed around the room before landing on Kellyn who was sitting on her bed silently. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kellyn looked up and met his gaze with a nod.

"**He's dead,"** she informed the glasses wearing man as she got to her feet.

"**You're sure?"** Bennet asked. Kellyn hadn't exactly proven herself to be trustworthy as of yet but she had been there at Sylar's time of death.

The woman nodded again as she backed away, going back toward the glass window. **"I was there when the doctor called his time of death and prepped him." **Her hazel eyes darkened as she watched Bennet lower the white sheet from the dead man's body, grinning as he gasped and backed away from the body.

It was then that Sylar appeared just behind Bennet, **"How's Claire?"**

( Red Hands – The Dear Hunter )


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks so much to those of you that are reading and have added me to their alert list. =D On with the story.**

**Disclaimer - See chapter one, bb.  
**

_Tonight will change our lives_

_**Chapter Three,**_

**N**eedless to say when Sylar suddenly appeared behind him along with Kellyn, Bennet felt foolish. He should have seen it coming. He didn't have much time to fight back before Sylar made a move with his hand and the older man was being thrown into the glass observation window. As Bennet fell to the floor he lay there stunned, watching as Kellyn's arms crossed over her chest and a grin plastered itself on her face; she looked nothing short of smug.

Sylar raised his hand once more only this time it went to the back of his head and removed the shunt placed their earlier, he tossed it on the ground just beside Bennet's face. **"That was for the haircut."** He bent down and rifled through the inner pocket of Bennet's jacket, withdrawing his wallet. Standing up, he stared down at the immobile man for just a moment before turning on his heel with Kellyn just behind him. With a clenched fist, it was dark in the cell once more.

Bennet's head turned slightly and he could see Kellyn and Sylar staring down at him as he cautiously climbed to his feet. Casually, Sylar went through the contents of Bennet's wallet and tossed down the useless pieces of plastic. When he found the card he was looking for, Bennet's drivers license, he met the man's gaze with a smirk. His fingers pressed the plastic card to the window, moving it in a circular motion so Bennet knew just what was going to happen next.

"**You shouldn't have built such a good cage,"** he informed the man as he closed his fist around the card.

"**If you go anywhere near her…,"** Bennet tried.

His words fell on deaf ears as both Kellyn and Sylar smirked and turned their back on the man and his pleas of no and for them not to dare. Kellyn looked back once more and raised her fist, fingers opening and spreading as the lights extinguished, leaving Bennet is almost darkness.

* * *

"**I****n here,"** Kellyn said as she opened one of the doors in the hallway. She opened a few of the lockers before finally finding two sets of clothes bearing the name Primatech Paper Co. **"You think she'll fall for this?"** The woman asked as she quickly changed into the new outfit. What she really wanted was a shower but she guessed all that could wait until after the deal with Claire was over.

Sylar looked at Kellyn with a nod. He would make this plan work and that was all there was to it. He slid into the uniform that had been handed to him before motioning for them to leave.

**

* * *

I**t wasn't too much later that Sylar and Kellyn were situated in Claire's room. While Sylar remained sitting on a chest in the blond's room, Kellyn was wandering around and looking at various pictures. The girl looked far too happy for Kellyn's taste. Shaking her head, she watched as Sylar picked up a fairly ugly little rat of a dog.

"**Hi, little fluffy. Claire home from school yet? No?"** he asked the dog. Kellyn pulled out the chair settled in front of Claire's desk and took a seat, watching the interaction between Sylar and the dog. **"We'll just wait. Now, what's your name?" **

"**Mr Muggles? Where are you, baby? Mama's home!"**

Wow, what a name for a dog. Kellyn shook her head as she watched Sylar smile. **"Of course. Let's go say hi."** He motioned for Kellyn to go out first and handed over the dog, Mr Muggles, before following her out of the room and down the stairs.

Kellyn smiled as she watched the woman come into the kitchen, paper sacks full of groceries covering her face. As she put them down, the brunette was amused to see the woman jump in surprise.

"**Oh! I'm sorry. Who are you?"** Mrs Bennet asked as she lowered the bags to the island.

Sylar removed the cap on his head and smiled somewhat warmly at the older woman. **"We just came from the paper factory, ma'am. We were just making a delivery for your husband. And we saw this little guy out in the street,"** he answered with a not terribly convincing Southern drawl.

Kellyn looked over her shoulder at him, trying to hide the chuckle she felt like letting out. Clearing her throat, the woman offered a gentle smile before handing over Mr Muggles to the other woman. **"We really are sorry, ma'am. We think someone might have left the backdoor open so we decided to bring him back to you."**

"**Well, aren't you two sweet?"** the woman asked as she ran her fingers through Mr Muggles thick coat of fur. **"Can I offer you two some tea? It's really the least I can do." **The woman smiled as both Kellyn and Sylar smiled and nodded their consent.

The pair made themselves comfortable on the couch as they waited for Mrs Bennet to bring them their tea. They shared a look as Mrs Bennet handed them their glasses.

"**And he was just out there in the yard?"** she asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"**Oh, just chewing on a sprinkler head."** Kellyn was surprised at how well Sylar was adapting to the Southern accent; it was still pretty amusing though.

Mrs Bennet shook her head before turning back to her groceries, unloading them and putting them where they were supposed to go. **"Now who left those doors open, Mr Muggles? Claire or Lyle? You tell me, so I can tan their ass."**

"**Thanks for inviting us in. The both of us have been curious to see where Mr Bennet lives,"** Kellyn answered with a grateful smile.

"**It is so funny how y'all call him Mr Bennet over there. I've always just known him as – Stop that, you,"** the woman snapped as she noticed Mr Muggles was messing with Sylar's shoelaces. Christ, Kellyn hated dogs. **"No more shoes. He just discovered shoelaces. Can't get enough."**

"**That's funny, I never really imagined him as much of a dog person,"** Sylar started with a chuckle. **"I guess he just looms a little larger when he's drilin' you. Isn't that right Kelly?"**

Kellyn looked at him at him with a confused expression. She had been tuned out, staring at all the happy family pictures and cheery dog paintings posted up. Strange. Nodding her head, she agreed with whatever he was saying. **"Right. We always hear him talking about Claire, though. We were actually hoping to meet her. Practically feel like we know her already,"** Kellyn answered with yet another happy smile.

"**Well," **Mrs Bennet started as she close the refrigerator door. **"She has promised to be home for dinner. My son is at a Tai Kwon Do sleepover tonight and that means an extra plate. Setting another place wouldn't be too difficult. Why don't you two stay for dinner?"**

"**Oh,"** Kellyn said, sharing a discreet look with Sylar behind Mrs Bennet's back. This was working out better then they had planned.

As Mrs Bennet turned back to look at them, she smiled and nodded encouragingly. **"It's the least I can offer my new heroes."**

"**Are you sure? It's not too much trouble?"** Sylar asked with a pleased smile.

"**I'll call my husband and tell him to expect you. What did y'all say your names were?" **She asked as she invited them to sit at the island while she got ready to start dinner.

"**Sylar. And this here is Kelly,"** he informed her as he watched her go for the phone. **"Oh, I don't think you'll reach him at the office, though. Last I saw, he was just swamped."**

**

* * *

S**ylar picked up a frame photo of a smiling Claire in a cheerleading uniform and Kellyn cringed as she glanced at it. Cheerleading; it brought back bad memories. Running her fingers through her hair, she concentrated on the different vegetables resting on the island. Every once in a while Kellyn would move them around, making it seem like Mrs Bennet was losing her mind when she went to pick them up and they weren't where she left them. A smile crossed her lips before she looked down at the counter.

"**I told Claire to get a move on,"** Sandra, or Mrs Bennet finally said and effectively broke the silence. **"She said she'd be back soon."**

"**A cheerleader, huh?" **Kellyn asked as she met Sandra's gaze.

"**Co-captain by junior year."**

Kellyn nodded and grinned, **"That's pretty impressive. I didn't become one until my senior year."**

Sandra smiled at that before going back to the carrots she had been cutting. **"Not so much these days though. They dissolved the team 'cause of some horrible event at the school."**

"**You know,"** Sylar spoke up at this point. **"I heard about that. That must have been so hard on poor Claire."**

Sandra paused and lowered the knife she had been using. A look of doubt crossed her face as she looked from Sylar to Kellyn then back to Sylar. **"You are awfully interested in my daughter."**

Sylar chuckled and looked down before looking up to meet Sandra's gaze, a grin on his lips. **"Well, ever since I seen what she could do, I guess you could say I'm a fan. She's really quite gifted."**

"**Oh, you've been to a game?"** This was setting alarm bells in Sandra's head and she reached for the phone carefully. Suddenly, being alone with the pair didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

"**Yeah, I guess I have. I just couldn't get over those irresistible,"** he paused and grinned once again. **"Talents of hers."**

Sandra went for the phone with a worried smile, **"I should probably check with my husband again. Excuse me."**

"**We'd rather you didn't so we could surprise him,"** Kellyn tried. The woman obviously wasn't going to listen as her hand wrapped around the cordless telephone. Alright then. Lifting a finger, Kellyn concentrated on the phone and as she moved her finger the phone went flying into the wall; breaking into small pieces.

Sandra screamed and promptly backed away from Sylar and Kellyn. **"How did you do that?"** she asked, eyes wide and voice shaky with fear.

"**We're special. Just like Claire. Well, different,"** Sylar stood up and followed Mrs Bennet with a thoughtful look. **"But you catch the meaning. It's a shame I'll have to kill her."** Sylar smirked as he stopped just in front of Sandra, Kellyn just off to his side as she often seemed to be. **"Or maybe I'll kill you first. I haven't really decided yet."**

It was this time that Sylar moved his finger and sent the older woman flying into a glass case filled with little knickknacks. As she sprawled out on her back, Sylar loomed over her. Just as he went to cut into her, the door was kicked open and with a gun pointed in Kellyn and Sylar's direction was Mr Bennet. Wonderful.

There was no hesitation as Bennet opened fire on Kellyn and Sylar. They took off in a run but not before Bennet managed to hit a few rounds hit him in the chest. Both Kellyn and Sylar ducked down behind the island. They were gone as Bennet came around the corner, the backdoor slamming shut in their wake.

"**You find them. They die,"** Bennet ordered as he watched The Haitian tore out after him.

**

* * *

K**ellyn let out a laugh as she and Sylar broke into a house a few blocks away, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Whoever lived there was apparently out on vacation and the pair had the run of the whole place; it was a nice place too. It must have been newly renovated and was quite spacious. It was the kind of house Kellyn had always wanted to live in. She and Sylar went up to the master bedroom and Kellyn let out a low whistle; the room was massive.

"**Did you get hit?"** she asked, looking from the window to the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sylar shook his head as he unbuttoned the khaki Primatech shirt. He slid it off of his shoulders and looked down at his chest, where the bullets should have hit him. Noticing there was a bit of blood and a hole; he realized he had been wrong. Out of the rounds fired at him, his telekinesis had missed one. Wasn't too bad.

"**You did get hit,"** Kellyn said as she moved toward the bathroom. Digging around, she found some rubbing alcohol, tweezers, and a sewing kit. That would work. **"Let me get it,"** she offered as she got on her knees in front of the man. He lifted his white undershirt so the woman could see the wound clearly. **"Alcohol would be helpful,"** Kellyn muttered as she bit her lip and grabbed the tweezers. It took her a few minutes but she finally managed to drag the bullet out and dropped it into Sylar's waiting hand. Ten minutes later and she was cutting the rest of the string and looking her handiwork over. **"Not fancy but it'll hold."**

"**How did you learn how to do that?"** he asked. The skill was a practical one and useful. Sylar wasn't sure many could do that and he was grateful to have found one that could; though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

Kellyn cleared her throat as she got her feet and took the things she would have to throw away with her to the bathroom. After dropping them into the garbage can, she leaned against the wall just outside of the bathroom. **"My dad was a bit of a tyrant. My mom and I had to learn how to take care of the wounds we sustained. Going to the doctor or to a hospital would have just caused us more problems."**

Sylar merely nodded got to his feet. **"Do you want to help me?"**

"**Help you?"** she asked as she moved toward him.

"**Yes. I'll need someone to help me find these other special people. I have a list of my own but still, finding more would be better. You could gain their trust and find out just how their abilities work." **He turned away from her and removed his shirt, tossing it onto the floor before sitting back on the edge of the bed.

Kellyn thought about this for a few minutes and decided there really wasn't much to it. **"Yeah, alright."**

( Great Escape – Boys Like Girls )


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except Kellyn. **

_Maybe it's because you don't know me at all_

_**Chapter Four,**_

**I**t was silent in the car as Sylar and Kellyn drove to Virginia Beach. They were only a few miles away from this Zane Taylor's place and while Kellyn wouldn't show it, she was having doubts. She hadn't seen Sylar at work and part of her was nervous as the other half was curious. Her fingers drummed on her thighs as she looked out at the road.

"**Are you worried?"** Sylar asked as he turned his gaze from the road ahead to the brunette beside him.

Shaking her head, the woman grinned. **"Not at all. What would make you think that?"** she asked. Perhaps she wasn't as hard to read as she had always liked to assume.

"**You're fidgeting." **He had the woman at this and he smirked. **"You don't have to watch if you're squeamish,"** he said with a bit of a chuckle.

"**What do you want me to do?"** she inquired as she ignored his teasing jab.

Sylar thought about this for a moment as he pulled into the driveway of the house just beside Zane's. He cut the engine and looked at Kellyn. **"You could show him one of your abilities. Make him feel a little more comfortable,"** he said as he opened the car door and stepped out.

Kellyn nodded and followed him, both walking across the plot of grass to Zane's house. As he rang the doorbell Kellyn reached out and touched Sylar's arm. **"How did you find out about this guy anyway?"**

"**I have my ways."** At this, the door opened to reveal a nervous looking man.

"**Dr Suresh?"** he asked, looking from Sylar to the woman behind him.

Sylar turned around and nodded his head, **"Yes." **Wasn't this convenient?

"**Man, come in,"** Zane said as he opened the screen door and moved out of the way so both Sylar and Kellyn could enter. Once both were inside he closed the door behind them and locked it. Kellyn had to admit, he was making her anxious as well. **"I was starting to think you weren't going to show," **the man paused as he looked at Kellyn. **"Who are you?"**

"**Sorry. My name's Kellyn. I'm Dr Suresh's assistant,"** she answered simply with a smile.

The man nodded before continuing on with that he was talking about. **"I didn't know what I was going to do. I mean, look at what I'm living with."** As he said this he turned around and Kellyn and Sylar were given a chance to look the interior of the house over. Plastic covered the floor and there were puddles, of what Kellyn wasn't sure, everywhere.

"**Yes, I see what you mean,"** Sylar said, albeit a little distantly.

"**I'm just a regular guy. I mean, I've never been different or special. I mean, no one would even look at me twice walking down the street,"** he explained as he looked down at the diversely shaped puddles.

When Sylar didn't say anything, Kellyn felt she should probably speak up and try to put the guy at ease. **"I was the same way. Nothing special or important about me, that was until I discovered the power that I possessed,"** she said.

His eyes widened at this and he nodded. **"You're like me?"**

Kellyn nodded before staring at a cordless telephone sitting not too far from them. With a moved finger, it was zooming through the air and into her hand. **"That was all until I got in contact with Dr Suresh. There are so many others out there like us, Zane. All we want to do is help you."** The woman assured him as she sent the phone back to the cradle to let it charge.

The man nodded and gestured toward the puddle, **"I guess I should show you, right? What I do, you need to see it, right?"**

"**Yes, of course,"** Sylar said. Kellyn didn't miss his eyes light up with interest as Zane walked toward the kitchen and hauled a pot through the wall window. They watched as he grabbed a piece of plastic and set the pot on top of it.

"**I haven't left the apartment in three weeks. I'm going a little crazy,"** the man admitted as he stood over the pot. Sylar moved a little closer but Zane made a motion with his hand for the other man to give him some room. **"Maybe you should step back. It can get a little messy."**

**

* * *

K**ellyn was impressed by Zane's ability; it was one she hadn't come across yet. Sylar thought it was a rather handy one. After both assured him they'd be able to help him Zane offered to make them some tea. Sylar lightly touched the woman's leg and she met his gaze and nodded. Leaning back, she crossed one leg over the other at the knee as Sylar got to his feet.

"**Need some help?"** he called out as he entered the kitchen.

The apartment was silent as Sylar did what he seemed to do best. Kellyn stood up from the couch and walked cautiously toward the kitchen. As she heard a sputtering sound, the woman paused just outside of the kitchen, leaning her back against the wall.

She breathed out and back in as she finally peeked around the wall, watching as Sylar rose to his feet and wiped his hands on a nearby dishtowel. Kellyn breathed in and realized the smell of blood was stronger than anything else in the house. She caught Sylar's gaze as he wrapped plastic over Zane's still body.

"**We need to do something about that smell,"** she informed him as she looked around. There were a few candles placed around the living room and she went to each one and set the wicks on fire. It didn't help much but it was better than how the room had smelled previously. While she was at it, she worked on opening the windows and letting fresh air in. Once she was a little more comforted by the fact the room was airing out some, she turned to an amused looking Sylar. **"Well, does it work?"** she asked.

He grabbed a piece of plastic and the cordless phone before setting it all out like Zane had done earlier. Settling his hand over the phone, he concentrated and a few seconds later there was a puddle but the phone was sticking partially out of it. **"Needs some fine tuning,"** he mused as he set up a few more things.

**

* * *

B**oth Kellyn and Sylar were thrown off as the sound of the doorbell broke their new game; which consisted of Kellyn finding things for Sylar to melt and him melting them. He was still a bit rusty but he'd only just acquired the ability.

Sylar was the first to his get out of his chair, nodding for Kellyn to join him as he walked toward the door. Cautiously, he opened the screen door and looked out at the man standing on the porch.

"**Hello,"** the man greeted with an encouraging smile. **"Zane Taylor?"**

For a moment, the dark haired man on the other side of the door stared before nodding. **"Yes. You must be Dr Suresh. Come on in."** He opened the door and stepped aside as Suresh entered the house. He wrapped an arm around Kellyn's waist as they showed Dr Suresh into the semi-messy place. **"This is my girlfriend, Kellyn."**

"**Pleased to meet you,"** Dr Suresh greeted as he extended his hand for her to take.

Kellyn took the man's hand and shook it gently. **"You as well. Can I get you some tea?"** She asked as she distanced herself from Sylar and his warm touch; feeling slightly odd. With a smile at Suresh's nod she turned toward the kitchen.

"**Sorry it took me so long to get here,"** Suresh said as he followed Zane into what he assumed was the living room. He stood and looked at the various splotches on the plastic sheets laid out on the carpet.

"**No, no it's no problem,"** Sylar said as he fiddled with the sleeves of his long sleeved undershirt.

Kellyn poked her head around the corner and looked at Suresh. **"Is Earl Grey alright? I'm afraid that's all we have. I'm kind of selfish when it comes to the brand of tea we buy."**

Suresh nodded and smiled, agreeing that that would be just fine. While she worked on that the man decided to get down to business. Looking at Zane, he took in the man's calm demeanor. **"You sounded rather alarmed on the phone. You seemed to have calmed down some,"** he said.

At this point, Kellyn had come out of the kitchen having just set the kettle on the stovetop. Her eyes took in Suresh's curious expression and how Sylar seemed to be playing up the nervousness a bit now. She also noticed how well he seemed to fit into regular clothing, Converse and a Ramones t-shirt just to name a few things. Her eyes wandered down to the hand brushing casually on her arm as Sylar began speaking once more.

"**Well, we had a kind of ephinany about it all this morning. Are you familiar with Abraham Maslow, the peak experience?"** Slyar asked as he continued messing with the sleeves of his shirt.

Suresh shook his head and Kellyn was definitely with him on this one. **"No, I'm afraid not."**

"**It's um, a single moment that takes you out of yourself. Makes you feel very tiny or very large. To some extent, one with life or nature or God."**

"**I see,"** Suresh answered.

"**It's like seeing all the pieces of a puzzle fit together. All this time, I well, we were trying to fight it. Deny it. But there's no shame in having these abilities, is there?" **the man asked as he looked from Suresh to Kellyn.

"**None whatsoever. It would be like denying you have brown, or hazel eyes,"** the doctor answered as he shared a small chuckled with the pair.

Kellyn smiled as Sylar gently touched her hand again and gave her a look. _Right._ **"I guess you want to see it? Our abilities?"** the woman asked

"**Well, yes. I'm quite anxious to document it,"** Suresh admitted.

Kellyn and Sylar looked at each other and he nodded, **"Why don't you go first?"**

The woman nodded as she lifted a hand and small sparks of electricity danced on her fingertips. Cupping her hand, a ball of blue light settled in the palm of her hand and the woman shot it toward one of the puddles on the floor. Both Sylar and Suresh were a little shocked by it, to be honest. Shit. That was on power she hadn't mentioned to Sylar.

Suresh nodded before looking at Zane. **"What is it you can do?"**

Sylar asked that they both step back, not wanting to ruin their clothing or shoes. He grabbed a piece of plastic and the toaster, settling them both on the table. With a hand placed over it, he concentrated and soon the whole structure melted and formed a liquid.

"**My God,"** Suresh said, looking from the bedroom to the puddle of metal in front of him.

"**You want to see it again?"** Sylar asked, looking nothing short of expectant.

**

* * *

P**laying nice with Mohinder Suresh was a lot easier than either Sylar or Kellyn had expected. It didn't take much, just smiling and information about their respective powers. Truthfully, Kellyn liked Suresh. Sylar, well, he had his own ideas on the matter. Suresh would be useful and as long as he believed he and Kellyn were who they were pretending to be there wouldn't be much of a problem.

"**I'm very interested in how you control these abilities,"** Dr Suresh asked as he looked from Kellyn to Sylar. To be quite honest, neither of them looked like they knew what they were doing. This must have been the reason they actually called him back, if the man had to ask.

"**Well, for me it's like riding a bike for the first time."** Sylar answered as he looked over at Kellyn who nodded her agreement. **"It's a little wobbly at first. And then I discovered something. A kind of peace. A sense of purpose that can only be described as destiny,"** the man explained as he looked around at the various melted items.

Suresh nodded, somewhat understanding. He removed two swabs from his bag and handed one to Sylar and one to Kellyn. **"I'd like to take DNA samples from you both."**

"**Sure,"** Sylar said as he accepted his.

Kellyn did the same not as worried as Sylar. Of course, he couldn't give his actual DNA but Kellyn would have to.

"**Just swab it on the inside of your mouth,"** Mohinder explained with a nod.

The woman looked over at Sylar before concentrating on the kettle in the kitchen. After a second, the kettle whistled and Sylar got to his feet. **"The tea. If you'll excuse me." **Kellyn watched as Sylar went the kitchen before sticking the swab in her mouth and running it over the inside of her cheek. Capping the sample, she handed it over to Mohinder. **"There you are."**

"**You're from England?"** Suresh asked as they waited for Zane.

Kellyn nodded and smiled. **"Born and raised in Bristol,"** she said proudly.

"**How did you end up here, if you don't mind me asking?"**

"**We moved here when I was about seventeen; right before my parents died,"** she said with a polite smile. **"Don't ask me how they died because I don't remember."** That wasn't the truth but she didn't know Mohinder well enough to answer him honestly.

Mohinder nodded as he got to his feet, deciding to check on Zane.

"**I just swab it on the inside of my cheek?" **Sylar called out from the kitchen.

"**Yes, that's right,"** Mohinder said as he walked closer to the kitchen.

Kellyn was already on her feet, ready to do something if need be. There was no way to warn Sylar of Mohinder's approach but she'd have to trust that the other man had things well in hand.

"**There you go, DNA sample,"** Sylar said as he appeared around the corner just as Mohinder reached it. He handed over the swab before handing Mohinder a cup of tea as well as one for Kellyn and himself. He noticed Kellyn give him a relieved smile and he only grinned in return.

"**You know, you two should be careful of who you discuss your abilities with. There are some people that might not understand, who might want to hurt you,"** Suresh explained as he put both DNA samples in his bag and zipped it up.

Kellyn put down her cup of tea and regarded Mohinder carefully. **"Why would anyone want to hurt us?"** she asked innocently.

"**I don't know yet. But I do know this – There are others out there like you,"** he went on with a smile.

Both Sylar and Kellyn lit up at this. **"Really? How many others?"** the man asked as he smiled, looking genuinely excited.

"**Dozens. And those are just the ones I know about. With more time and research, I could find hundreds, thousands! But, you're the first ones who've returned my phone calls,"** he admitted as he rubbed at the back of his neck. With this help though, maybe more people would believe him; he could save more people. **"But I am going to find them. All of them,"** Mohinder said with renewed vigor.

Sylar gripped Kellyn's hand as he looked down at her as she nodded. **"We could go with you. We could help you,"** he suggested. **"These people could need convincing. Who better to do that?"**

Kellyn watched as the man looked at the hole in the bedroom wall and the partially melted items spread around the small house. He thought about it before nodding and smiling.

( You Don't Know Me – Ben Folds )


	5. Chapter Five

**Becca2396 -  
**Good question. I've addressed it a little in this chapter. The more the  
story progresses the more we'll find out about her ability and how  
she handles it.  
Thank you so much!

**Marchenplushie28 -  
**Thank you for that. I was a little worried about her place in it but  
it's encouraging to know she's finding her spot in it.  
Thanks for your review, hun. =D

**Disclaimer -  
**You guessed it. I don't down anything but Kellyn. Sad, right?

_it's between you and me _

**chapter five**

**I**t had been a mostly quiet ride from Virginia Beach, Virginia to Bozeman, Montana. While Sylar and Mohinder spoke about abilities and the people he'd contacted so far, Kellyn had dozed off and listened to the iPod that had once belonged to the real Zane Taylor. Every once in a while he would catch Sylar's gaze in the side view mirror. He looked amused and confident and she just returned it with a smile.

Kellyn couldn't help but let out a sigh when they finally pulled up in front of garage where it was said they could find a woman, Dale Smither; she was the first of many on the list of people they were supposed to go see. They climbed out of the car in silence and as they met at the entrance of the garage Sylar looked to Mohinder with a smile.

"**Before we go in, I just wanted to say thanks,"** he said. Kellyn looked at him with an eyebrow drawn up in confusion, though she did smile to show her agreement.

"**For what?"** Mohinder asked seeming to be just as confused as Kellyn was.

"**Well, you know, for bringing us with you. You didn't have to do that."**

Mohinder laughed and smiled, nodding. **"It would have been a long road alone. I'm glad for the company."**

"**Well, I believe in fate, Mohinder, and karma, and I'm not just saying that because you're Indian. I mean, you really came to our rescue, and we won't forget that,"** he explained as he took Kellyn's hand. The woman, for her part, smiled and nodded. Whatever Sylar said.

"**It's not completely altruistic on my part, Zane,"** Mohinder replied as he clapped the man companionably on the shoulder. **"I have a feeling we're going to meet up with a lot of skepticism from these people. You two can help."**

The three of them walked into the garage, Sylar letting go of Kellyn's hand as they looked around. By this time Kellyn had grown used to the random acts of public display of the affection that came with being in a pretend relationship. At first Sylar's touch had weirded the other woman out thought that was only because she wasn't use to that type of affection; now she was used to and dare she say, kind of liked it.

"**Well, we're ready." **She finally said as they stopped a few feet from a person who appeared to be welding on a nearby table.

"**Excuse me!" **Mohinder called out. Once they noticed the person couldn't hear them properly they moved in closer and Mohinder tried once more. **"Excuse me!"** he called out louder.

Finally, the bright flame was extinguished and the person lifted up the safety mask - the trio was surprised to find a woman hiding behind it. It was even more curious because there was rap music streaming loudly from the ear buds in her ears. After looking them over the woman smiled as she turned to face them.

"**Oh,"** she said as she pulled the ear phones from her ears. **"Rap music. Can't stand it, but it's the only thing I've found that cancels out the-,"** she cut herself off and cleared her throat. **"Can I help you?"**

"**We're looking for Dale Smither,"** Mohinder said with a smile. Something told him they'd found who they were searching for but there was no harm in making sure.

"**You found her,"** the welder confirmed.

Mohinder nodded though he still seemed a little shocked. **"Oh, of course. Right. I'm Mohinder Suresh and this is Mr. Taylor, and Ms. Kellyn,"** he said as he looked at each respectively.

Kellyn smiled as she stepped forward. **"It's just Kellyn and Zane though, if you please."** There was no reason to be Mr and Ms because that made it all too formal for the woman.

The woman before them didn't seem to be all that impressed by their intrusion. She turned from them and walked back toward her desk, taking off her heavy gloves as she went.

"**I left you several messages this week,"** Mohinder threw out, disrupting the silence.

"**Yeah, I got 'em,"** Dale answered as she turned back to look at the three younger people. The gloves were still in her hand as if she was debating ignoring the strangers and getting back to her work.

Mohinder should have been used to the way people brushed him off but it still irked him. Couldn't they see he only wanted to help them? If they didn't want the help that was fine but couldn't they at least hear him out? **"I believe I can help with what's happening to you. I'm sure you have lots of questions,"** he tried.

"**Yeah, only one. How did you find me?"** The woman asked as she finally tossed her gloves onto her desk.

"**You gave blood eleven months ago,"** Mohinder began,well prepared. **"Signed a consent form to have a sample used in a program called the Human Genome Project."**

The woman remained silent for a moment after Mohinder had finished talking before shaking her head. She didn't need this from anyone, least of all a few strangers who came asking questions. If this was about what she could do, they wouldn't take it away from her; not when she'd just gotten the hang of it. **"You dialed the wrong number,"** she informed them easily.

When Sylar noticed they weren't getting anywhere with Mohinder's tactic he stepped up. Wringing his hands the man looked to Kellyn to back him up if need be. **"Look, I know what you're thinking right now, that you've got nobody to talk to, nobody understands what you're going through. But that's not true. We,"** at this point he motioned to Kellyn and himself before continuing. **"we understand." **

Dale couldn't help but admit her interest had been peeked at this. **"Yeah?"** she asked, albeit a little cautiously.

Sylar looked back at Mohinder who only nodded once he realized what it was the man wanted to do. The brown eyed man grabbed at a nearly empty jar, tipping it over so the random nuts and screws fell onto the work table. He eyed the table for a moment before grabbing a nearby wrench and setting it inside of the jar. With a hand poised over it he concentrated. Within a few seconds the wrench was melting and conforming as liquid to the jar. He looked at Dale and smiled.

"**Damn,"** was all that Dale said at first before shaking her head. **"That was my best wrench. So there really are others, huh?"** The woman looked at Kellyn with a curious expression. **"What can you do?"** she asked.

Kellyn grinned as she looked at the metal siding, a hand raised. Streams of electricity settled on her fingertips and she mentally spread them out so they barely touched the metal. Dark spots settled on the siding as the electricity left a mark. **"We're proof of the others out there."** She said as she looked down at the small ball of blue electricity sitting in the palm of her hand.

"**That's why we're here,"** Mohinder said as he stepped up to join Kellyn and Sylar.

The woman before them eyed each one of them for a moment before sitting down on the edge of her desk with a defeated sigh. **"I thought the headaches were gonna kill me. I'd lie away at night thinking that my head was gonna explode. A cockroach crawling across my neighbor's floor was like a marching band parading through my house,"** she explained.

Mohinder nodded at this before offering a sympathetic smile, **"I'm sorry. It must be a burden."**

The woman perked up al little this and chuckled. **"You think it's a burden?" **She shook her head as she looked at Mohinder and Kellyn. **"Hell, no. This is the best damn thing that ever happened to me."** She stopped for a minute to rest the iPod in her hands on the desk behind her. **"Well, now that I've learned to control it, I'm like Superman or something. I can hear rain coming from forty miles away. I can even here someone's moods – the tiniest changes in a heartbeat."** At this she turned to look at Sylar, an eyebrow raised. **"Yours for instance. It's racing kind of fast,"** she said to him. **"You nervous about something."**

Kellyn jumped in at this, distracting Dale from Sylar and whatever it was that was going on with him. **"We're just excited about meeting someone else like us,"** she pointed out. Sylar glanced at her before nodding his head.

"**Well, if you've come to try and take it away from me, you're gonna have a hell of a fight on your hands,"** Dale informed them. And from the serious expression her face the three could tell this was very true.

Mohinder shook his head and offered a placating smile. **"I can assure that the three of us only want to help. I'd like to perform a few tests, some questions, really, that's all. Shouldn't take more than a couple of hours."**

The woman seemed to think this over before shaking her head no. **"I'm kind of backed up today to be honest with you."**

"**We can come back in the morning,"** Mohinder suggested.

Once more Dale seemed to think about this before giving a nod, **"Yeah, alright."**

* * *

Popping the trunk of the car, Mohinder allowed Sylar and Kellyn to remove their bags before taking out his own. He closed the trunk and turned to face them. **"You know, when you two first offered to help I was cautious."**

Sylar looked surprised at this, **"In what way?"**

"**I don't know you. You don't know me. It could have been a disaster,"** he started with the shrug of his shoulders. There really was no easy way to deal with what they had to deal with but the way both Sylar and Kellyn had handled themselves had been impressive. **"You two made a difference today. Thank you."** He offered the room key to Sylar and Kellyn's room to the man before him before heading toward his own room.

"**When you told that woman Dale that you could help her, is that really possible?"** Sylar asked, stopping the other man in his tracks.

Kellyn took the key out of Sylar's hand and made her way to the room they would be sharing. There was really no reason she needed to be there, plus every word they said was like a crack of thunder inside of her head. Being able to mimic other people's abilities had never been this painful before. With Zane's ability she'd easily been able to shove it down but with Dales? It was taking much longer than usual to tone it down. Deciding to take advantage of the alone time she'd have while Sylar spoke to Mohinder she went into their room in order to try and manage it.

Mohinder watched as Kellyn disappeared into the room beside his before turning to face Zane. **"It's only theoretical at this point. But I am working on an inhibitor, a chemical that'll isolate the genetic mutation that causes these abnormalities. We can offer these people understanding, control, or, if needed, elimination of their ability."** The man was indeed very hopeful for this and wanted to do everything he could to help the ones that did or did not want to keep their abilities. Though there was a small part of him that hoped to find something that might give others abilities as well.

Sylar bristled slightly at the last bit of information Mohinder had given him. **"Elimination. You make it sound like a virus or plague,"** he said, sounding the slightest bit offended. Why would anyone want to get rid of something like this? It was gift and should be treated as such.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply – It's just that not all of you exhibit the same sets of skills that you and Kellyn do. They can be dangerous. My father had to learn that firsthand,"** he explained.

"**How's that?"** Sylar asked though he already knew the answer to that.

Mohinder raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck before continuing, **"He was murdered by a man named Sylar."**

The man seemed to stare off for a moment as he remembered that exact night and everything that had happened. It had been one of his first kills and while he did feel a bit sorry for it he wasn't really. **"Well, what happened to this… Sylar?"**

"**I'm not sure."**

"**He got away with killing your dad?"**

Mohinder shrugged at this. **"I only know he's gone, locked away. What does it matter? Even if I could come face-to-face with him, what difference would it make? Justice can never really be served."**

If only Mohinder knew that the person he was talking about was standing right in front of him, playing him for a fool. He readjusted the bag on his shoulder before looking serious once more, **"What a shame. They're out there. I can feel them, so innocent, so unaware of what's happening to them. We'll find them, Mohinder. All of them, together. You, me, and Kellyn. It's our destiny."** Sylar turned toward his room before telling him he was going to call it a night. **"I'll catch you in the morning."**

* * *

Kellyn looked up as the door to the motel room opened and Sylar stepped raised an eyebrow was he noticed Zane's iPod was settled on her stomach, earphones in her ears and the volume turned almost as loud as it could go. She removed one of the ear buds at his puzzled expression.

"**I got Dale's ability and it's annoying as hell. She was right, rap music is the only thing that can drown everything out."** She explained as she turned the iPod off altogether. Kellyn had gotten a little better with Dale's ability. Everything still sounded so ridiculously loud but she was able to turn the volume down a few notches.

Sylar nodded as he tossed his bag onto one of the chairs nearby. **"He's working on something to control these abilities, something to possibly get rid of them as well."** He explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed they would have to share. When Mohinder had gotten the rooms for himself and Kellyn and Sylar he'd only done what everyone else would have, assumed they slept together. **"Then he went on to explain to me how someone named Sylar had killed his father."**

"**I bet you were amused he had no idea you were the one they call Sylar."** Kellyn tossed the iPod onto the nightstand before getting off of the bed, heading to the bathroom. She stopped and grabbed her toothbrush out of her bag before closing the bathroom door slightly.

Sylar only grinned at this before telling Kellyn about the plan he had for tonight. **"I have to get Dale's ability. You're going to stay here so I have an alibi. I doubt Suresh would think it was me anyway but this is just be safe."**

Hooking the door with her foot, Kellyn opened it a little wider. Giving a nod she bent down to spit into the sink before rinsing her mouth out with water. **"Yeah, alright,"** she agreed. Closing the bathroom door she walked back to the bed and settled in on her side of it, getting under the covers. Sylar laid by her side on top of the covers. **"How does it work?"** she asked as she rolled over to face him. **" I know with my ability I just have to be near someone to gain their ability. How do you obtain them?"**

Sylar looked at the woman thoughtfully for a moment. **"I just pick around in their brains. See how the abilities work that way and then just apply it to myself."** It might have sound a little odd or complicated to the woman beside him but he honestly didn't care. Sylar had a need to find out things worked and found that it was to blame when it came to his murderous ways. He wanted to know how Dale's ability worked, how Zane's ability worked and if he had to murder them in order to find then so be it. When it came to Kellyn he found he had a little more control over his curiosity. There ware time when he did want to find out how her ability of mimicry worked but found that he was able to stave off that hunger. **"You should go to sleep. I'll be leaving shortly."**

* * *

It was two hours later that Sylar was sliding out of bed and grabbing his Converse. Putting them on his feet and lacing them up he headed for the door. This shouldn't take too long he didn't think. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping woman before opening the door and leaving her behind. The walk to the garage where Dale Smither worked was a short one and he found himself there before he realized it. He could hear sounds coming from the garage and was thankful she was there rather than somewhere else.

He watched from the shadows as Dale slid from under the car and pulled her earplug out, looking around and listening. She climbed to her feet to further inspect the sound and this is when he moved out of the darkness and stood just a few feet from her.

"**Funny. I didn't hear your footsteps,"** she commented as she watched him suspiciously.

Sylar smirked at this, **"That's because there weren't any."**

The woman tilted her head to the side as she listened to his heartbeat. There was something different about it, something she didn't recognize. **"That sound. In your heart. What is it?"**

He listened to his heart for minute, not hearing the same differences in it that Dale did. That would be something to note once he'd acquired her ability. Though he couldn't hear what she heard he knew exactly what it was. **"Murder."**

* * *

Kellyn had woken up a soon a Sylar had returned though neither of them said a word to each other as he locked himself in the bathroom and Kellyn drifted off to sleep once more. Though she had woken up with a start hours later as Sylar put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, signaling that it was time for them to go.

"**I'm guessing you got it?"** she asked in a whisper as they waited for Mohinder to emerge from his room.

Sylar only nodded as the man in question came out of his room. They'd piled into the Nissan and driven to Dale's garage with a few winces from both Sylar and Kellyn which, thankfully, went unnoticed by Mohinder.

As they pulled in front of the garage Sylar couldn't keep silent anymore and let out an 'ow' as rap music played from inside of the garage; though only Sylar and Kellyn were able to hear this.

"**Zane, are you alright?"** Mohinder asked.

Sylar gave a nod, **"Yeah, it's just a headache."**

The other man gave nod before putting the car into park and unbuckling his seatbelt. **"Okay. You two sit tight. I'll be back."**

Both Kellyn and Sylar gave a nod. **"Ow,"** they exclaimed in time as Mohinder slammed the car door. This sucked so much. They could both hear Mohinder calling out for Dale and it was grating on their nerves as well as their heads. Finally, Sylar rolled down the window. **"Hey, maybe we should just come back, Mohinder."**

Apparently that wasn't going to happen as Mohinder came out of the garage and scrambled to get back to the garage, throwing up as he leaned against it. Sylar and Kellyn exchanged a look before climbing out of the car.

"**Mohinder, what's wrong?"** Kellyn asked as she went to the man's side.

Sylar, in order to keep up the charade, walked into the garage only instead of becoming sick he smirked before walking back out. He attempted to act just as disgusted as Mohinder had as he looked at Kellyn. **"She's dead."**

Kellyn's eyes went wide at this and she frowned before looking a bit pained as she looked at Mohinder. He was dialing a number on his cell phone and the sound was much louder than it should have been. **"What are you doing?"** she questioned.

Mohinder looked at Kellyn as if she should know exactly what he was doing, **"Dialing 911."**

"**Do you think that's a good idea?"** Sylar interjected. It was a horrible idea, in his opinion. It would only succeed in getting both he and Kellyn caught.

He looked confused at this question and lowered his phone, **"What are you talking about? She was murdered." **The natural course for this, Mohinder believed, was to call the police and report the crime.

Sylar nodded, **"And what were we doing here?"**

Still, Mohinder didn't understand why calling the police wouldn't bode well for them. **"What do you mean? We found her."**

Kellyn wanted to roll her eyes at this. Didn't he understand. **"How? Why? I mean, look at us. Where did we come from? How did we get here? Can we explain any of this without looking completely insane?"** she asked. The question was a resounding, no. Any way they tried to explain this would only cause them more trouble and that was not something she or Sylar needed.

"**The top of her head was removed. It was Sylar. I mean, how?"** Mohinder leaned against the car. How had this happened to him? He'd only been hoping to help and he'd somehow managed to get Dale murdered.

"**Sylar."** Sylar looked around for a moment as if he was, in fact, looking for said man. Of course he didn't have to look too far now did he?

Mohinder took a moment to gather himself together before deciding on the next course of action. **"We have to warn them. Everyone on the list. He's after them. We'll leave now and call the police anonymously from the road. Come on."** He walked to the other side of the car but quickly noticed that something was wrong with Zane. **"Zane, are you okay?"**

He could hear the blood dripping from Dale's lifeless hand and onto the ground below here. Every drop sounded like a bomb going off and he doubled over in pain. Kellyn put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. He hated how this wasn't affecting her near as bad as it was affecting him. Placing a hand on top of her he straightened out and gave Mohinder a weak smile. **"I'll be fine,"** he said, reassuring both man and woman.

**( post blue – placebo )**


End file.
